digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
DigimonWiki:Project Channel
Okay, this is a rough draft. It's not meant to stay up permanently, so I'll just focus on getting the main goals across. As part of normal cleanup and copy-editing of the newly-split species articles, we're going to want to source everything we can (not as anally as 'pedia, but still generally), add high quality pictures that are properly named and categorized, give all relevant info on a species' appearances, and properly categorize each page. If you're not sure what this entails, take a look at the articles marked as finished on the lists below. Basically, the point of this specific project is to attempt to get rid of any accidental mistakes propagated by fansites which are left uncorrected, as well as to make the article truly comprehensive. This includes, especially the idea of what a Digimon's "official Japanese name" is. The list below is what those are - straight from the official Bandai website's Digimon Dictionary. An effort should be made to find both these, the official Japanese names, as well as the official English names. If a Digimon has not been given an official dub name, it needs to be listed under the Japanese name, with the Category:Undubbed beneath it. Relemon is a perfect example of this - a Digimon that had been known under a fan's translation of it's name, and so known neither by its English name or Japanese name. The best way to go about this, as far as I can see, is to get the pictures either from Toei sources or the Digimon Channel website, base the species' profile on the official bio, most of which are also available on the Digimon Channel site, and get game info either from personal sources or from online FAQs. The best source on Digimon Channel is the Digimon Dictionary, though the V-Pet guides are also useful. However, whatever is in the dictionary is to be taken as Bandai's final word on a Digimon. If you need help translating an official bio, contact User:AinzX or User:KrytenKoro. If you cannot get a translation done yourself or by someone you know personally, please don't do the profile bit, because many of the profiles translated by fansites are simply incorrect. Stick with what you can do. The Bandai-centric nature of this overview does not mean that only Bandai materials are to be considered - Digimon Analyser descriptions in the anime and manga should also be included, and the anime should be used as the first stop for names, pictures, etc. If you want to claim one of these, just sign with three ~ next to it. UPDATE: Digimon Web has both changed its address and seems to intermittently require the use of a Japanese proxy to visit. We need to figure out how to deal with this, and correct all the links accordingly. Done (*) denotes that the bio was done with the most recent v-pet bio, and is subject to update. Image:Cutemon b.jpg|Cutemon Image:Greymon (2010 anime) b.jpg|Greymon Image:Shoutmon b.jpg|Shoutmon Image:Shoutmon X2 b.jpg|Shoutmon X2 Image:Shoutmon X3 b.jpg|Shoutmon X3 Image:Shoutmon X4 b.jpg|Shoutmon X4 Image:Shoutmon + Star Sword b.jpg|Shoutmon + Star Sword Image:Shoutmon + Dorulu Cannon b.jpg|Shoutmon + Dorulu Cannon Image:Starmons b.jpg|Starmons Image:Chibickmon b.jpg|Chibickmon Image:Troopmon b.jpg|Troopmon Image:Dorulumon b.jpg|Dorulumon Image:Dondokomon b.jpg|Dondokomon Image:Ballistamon b.jpg|Ballistamon Image:Pickmon (Silver) b.jpg|Pickmon Image:MadLeomon b.jpg|MadLeomon Image:MadLeomon Armed Mode b.jpg|MadLeomon: Armed Mode Image:MailBirdramon b.jpg|MailBirdramon Image:MetalGreymon (2010 anime) b.jpg|MetalGreymon Image:Monitamon b.jpg|Monitamon Image:Zurumon b.jpg|Zurumon Image:Dodomon b.jpg|Dodomon Image:Puttimon b.jpg|Puttimon Image:Fufumon b.jpg|Fufumon Image:Pupumon b.jpg|Pupumon Image:Petitmon b.jpg|Petitmon Image:Popomon b.jpg|Popomon Image:Mokumon b.jpg|Mokumon Image:Relemon b.jpg|Relemon Image:Pafumon b.jpg|Pafumon Image:Kyokyomon b.jpg|Kyokyomon Image:Dorimon b.jpg|Dorimon Image:Frimon b.jpg|Frimon Image:Puroromon b.jpg|Puroromon Image:Agumon (2006 anime) b.jpg|Agumon (2006 anime version) Image:BlackAgumon b.jpg|Agumon (Black) Image:Agumon Hakase b.jpg|Agumon Hakase Image:Arkadimon (Rookie) b.jpg|Arkadimon (Rookie) Image:Crabmon b.jpg|Ganimon Image:Gizamon b.jpg|Gizamon Image:Terriermon b.jpg|Terriermon Image:NiseAgumon Hakase b.jpg|NiseAgumon Hakase Image:Tapirmon b.jpg|Bakumon Image:Hyokomon b.jpg|Hyokomon(*) Image:Falcomon b.jpg|Falcomon Image:Lucemon b.jpg|Lucemon Image:Lunamon b.png|Lunamon(*) Image:Liollmon b.jpg|Liollmon Image:Lopmon b.jpg|Lopmon Image:Ankylomon b.jpg|Ankylomon Image:ExVeemon b.jpg|XV-mon Image:Octomon b.jpg|Octmon Image:Grizzlymon b.jpg|Gryzmon Image:Sunflowmon b.jpg|Sunflowmon Image:Deltamon b.jpg|Deltamon Image:KnightChessmon (White) b.jpg|KnightChessmon (White) Image:Numemon b.jpg|Numemon Image:Fangmon b.jpg|Fangmon Image:Buraimon b.jpg|Buraimon(*) Image:Mojyamon b.jpg|Mojyamon Image:Liamon b.jpg|Liamon Image:Reptiledramon b.jpg|Raptordramon Image:Waspmon b.jpg|Waspmon Image:Asuramon b.jpg|Asuramon Image:Astamon b.jpg|Astamon Image:MegaKabuterimon (Red) b.jpg|AtlurKabuterimon (Red) Image:Arukenimon b.jpg|Archnemon Image:Argomon (Ultimate) b.jpg|Algomon Image:Antylamon (Data) b.jpg|Andiramon Image:Antylamon (Virus) b.jpg|Andiramon(*) Image:Andromon b.jpg|Andromon Image:Indramon b.jpg|Indaramon Image:Infermon b.jpg|Infermon Image:Vajramon b.jpg|Vajramon Image:Myotismon b.jpg|Vamdemon Image:Wingdramon b.jpg|Wingdramon Image:Karatenmon b.jpg|Karatenmon Image:Garbagemon b.jpg|Gerbemon Image:ExTyrannomon b.jpg|Ex-Tyranomon Image:Orochimon b.jpg|Orochimon(*) Image:Kimeramon b.jpg|Chimairamon Image:CannonBeemon b.jpg|CannonBeemon Image:Giromon b.jpg|Giromon Image:Groundramon b.jpg|Groundramon Image:Grademon b.jpg|Grademon Image:Kumbhiramon b.jpg|Kumbhiramon Image:Cerberumon b.jpg|Cerberumon Image:Submarimon b.jpg|Sabmarimon(*) Image:Sandiramon b.jpg|Sandiramon Image:Shawjamon b.jpg|Shawujinmon Image:Jagamon b.jpg|Jyagamon Image:Shakkoumon b.jpg|Shakkoumon Image:Cherrymon b.jpg|Jyureimon Image:Sinduramon b.jpg|Sinduramon Image:SkullSatamon b.jpg|SkullSatamon Image:SkullBaluchimon b.jpg|SkullBaluchimon Image:DarkSuperStarmon b.jpg|DarkSuperStarmon Image:Tankdramon b.jpg|Tankdramon Image:Chirinmon b.jpg|Tyilinmon Image:Dinobeemon b.jpg|Dinobeemon Image:Deramon b.jpg|Delumon Image:Doumon b.jpg|Doumon Image:DoruGreymon b.jpg|DORUGuremon Image:NeoDevimon b.jpg|NeoDevimon Image:Persiamon b.jpg|Bastemon Image:IceLeomon b.jpg|Panjyamon Image:IceLeomon X b.jpg|Panjyamon X-Antibody Image:Pumpkinmon b.jpg|Pumpmon Image:Phantomon b.jpg|Fantomon Image:BlackWarGrowlmon b.jpg|BlackMegaloGrowmon Image:Blossomon b.jpg|Blossomon Image:Vademon b.jpg|Vademon Image:Vademon X b.jpg|Vademon X-Antibody Image:Majiramon b.jpg|Majiramon Image:Matadormon b.jpg|Matadrmon Image:Mummymon b.jpg|Mummymon Image:MarineDevimon b.jpg|MarinDevimon Image:Mihiramon b.jpg|Mihiramon Image:Megadramon b.jpg|Megadramon Image:WarGrowlmon b.jpg|MegaloGrowmon Image:MetalTyrannomon b.jpg|MetalTyranomon Image:MetallifeKuwagamon b.jpg|MetallifeKuwagamon Image:MetalMamemon b.jpg|MetalMamemon Image:Mephistomon b.jpg|Mephismon Image:RookChessmon (Black) b.jpg|RookChessmon Image:Lucemon Chaos Mode b.jpg|Lucemon Falldown Mode Image:LadyDevimon b.jpg|LadyDevimon Image:LoaderLiomon b.jpg|LoaderLiomon Image:Locomon b.jpg|Locomon Image:Wisemon b.jpg|Wisemon Image:Apollomon b.png|Apollomon(*) Image:Alphamon b.jpg|Alphamon(*) Image:UlforceVeedramon b.jpg|UlforceVdramon(*) Image:Vikemon b.jpg|Vikemon(*) Image:WarGreymon b.jpg|WarGreymon Image:Aegisdramon b.jpg|Aegisdramon(*) Image:Examon b.jpg|Examon Image:ElDradimon b.jpg|ElDoradimon Image:AncientKazemon b.jpg|AncientIrismon Image:AncientTroiamon b.jpg|AncientTroiamon Image:AncientBeetlemon b.jpg|AncientBeatmon Image:AncientVolcamon b.jpg|AncientVolcamon Image:AncientMermaimon b.jpg|AncientMermaimon Image:AncientMegatheriummon b.jpg|AncientMegatheriumon Image:AncientWisemon b.jpg|AncientWisetmon Image:Owryumon b.jpg|Ouryumon Image:Ogudomon b.jpg|Ogudomon Image:Ornismon b.jpg|Ornismon Image:Ophanimon b.jpg|Ofanimon Image:Omnimon b.jpg|Omegamon Image:Gaiomon b.jpg|Gaioumon Image:GigaSeadramon b.jpg|GigaSeadramon Image:KingEtemon b.jpg|KingEtemon Image:KingChessmon (White) b.jpg|KingChessmon (White) Image:QueenChessmon (Black) b.jpg|QueenChessmon Image:GranLocomon b.jpg|GrandLocomon Image:Gryphonmon b.jpg|Griffomon Image:Craniamon b.jpg|Craniummon(*) Image:Eaglemon b.jpg|Crossmon Image:Goldramon b.jpg|Goddramon Image:SaberLeomon b.jpg|SaberLeomon Image:Sakuyamon b.jpg|Sakuyamon Image:Zanbamon b.jpg|Zanbamon Image:Ebonwumon b.jpg|Xuanwumon Image:ShineGreymon b.jpg|ShineGreymon Image:ShineGreymon Burst Mode b.jpg|ShineGreymon: Burst Mode Image:Justimon b.jpg|Justimon Image:JumboGamemon b.jpg|JumboGamemon Image:ZeedGarurumon b.jpg|Z'd Garurumon Image:ZeedMillenniummon b.jpg|ZeedMillenniumon Image:Zhuqiaomon b.jpg|Zhuqiaomon Image:SkullMammothmon b.jpg|SkullMammon Image:Susanoomon b.jpg|Susanoomon Image:Spinomon b.jpg|Spinomon Image:GuardiAngemon b.jpg|SlashAngemon Image:Kentaurosmon b.jpg|Sleipmon Image:Slayerdramon b.jpg|Slayerdramon Image:Seraphimon b.jpg|Seraphimon Image:TigerVespamon b.jpg|TigerVespamon Image:TyrantKabuterimon b.jpg|TyrantKabuterimon Image:Darkdramon b.jpg|Darkdramon Image:Azulongmon b.jpg|Qinglongmon Image:Dianamon b.png|Dianamon(*) Image:Diaboromon b.jpg|Diablomon Image:Dinorexmon b.jpg|Dinorexmon Image:Dexmon b.jpg|Death-X-mon Image:Ghoulmon b.jpg|Deathmon Image:Daemon b.jpg|Demon Image:Gallantmon b.jpg|Dukemon Image:Gallantmon X b.jpg|Dukemon X-Antibody(*) Image:Dynasmon b.jpg|Dynasmon Image:Leopardmon b.jpg|Duftmon Image:Leopardmon Leopard Mode b.jpg|Duftmon: Leopard Mode Image:Dorugoramon b.jpg|DORUgoramon Image:Neptunmon b.jpg|Neptunemon Image:HiAndromon b.jpg|HiAndromon Image:Baihumon b.jpg|Baihumon Image:Parasimon b.jpg|Parasimon Image:Barbamon b.jpg|Barbamon Image:BanchoLeomon b.jpg|BantyoLiomon Image:Piedmon b.jpg|Piemon Image:VictoryGreymon b.jpg|VictoryGreymon Image:Puppetmon b.jpg|Pinochimon Image:Butenmon b.jpg|Butenmon(*) Image:BlackWarGreymon b.jpg|BlackWarGreymon Image:PrinceMamemon b.jpg|PrinceMamemon Image:Breakdramon b.jpg|Breakdramon Image:HerculesKabuterimon b.jpg|HerakleKabuterimon Image:MaloMyotismon b.jpg|BelialVamdemon Image:Beelzemon b.jpg|Beelzebumon Image:Belphemon Rage Mode b.jpg|Belphemon Rage Mode(*) Image:Hououmon b.jpg|Hououmon Image:Boltmon b.jpg|Boltmon Image:MarineAngemon b.jpg|MarinAngemon Image:Magnamon b.jpg|Magnamon Image:Magnamon X b.jpg|Magnamon X-Antibody(*) Image:Marsmon b.jpg|Marsmon Image:Minervamon b.jpg|Minervamon Image:MirageGaogamon b.jpg|MirageGaogamon Image:MirageGaogamon Burst Mode b.jpg|MirageGaogamon: Burst Mode Image:Millenniummon b.jpg|Millenniumon Image:Machinedramon b.jpg|Mugendramon Image:Murmukusmon b.jpg|Murmukusmon Image:Moon=Millenniummon b.jpg|MoonMillenniumon Image:MetalEtemon b.jpg|MetalEtemon Image:MetalGarurumon b.jpg|MetalGarurumon Image:MetalPiranimon b.jpg|MetalPiranimon Image:MedievalDukemon b.jpg|MedievalDukemon Image:Merukimon b.jpg|Mercurymon Image:Lampmon b.jpg|Lampmon Image:Leviamon b.jpg|Leviamon Image:Lilithmon b.jpg|Lilithmon Image:Lucemon Shadowlord Mode b.jpg|Lucemon: Satan Mode Image:Ravemon b.jpg|Ravmon Image:Ravemon Burst Mode b.jpg|Ravmon: Burst Mode Image:Rosemon b.jpg|Rosemon Image:Rosemon Burst Mode b.jpg|Rosemon: Burst Mode Image:Lotosmon b.jpg|Lotusmon Image:Crusadermon b.jpg|LordKnightmon In progress Image:Botamon b.jpg|Botamon Image:Koromon b.jpg|Koromon Image:SkullGreymon b.jpg|SkullGreymon Image:Punimon b.jpg|Punimon Image:Tsunomon b.jpg|Tunomon Image:Gabumon b.jpg|Gabumon Image:Garurumon b.jpg|Garurumon Image:WereGarurumon b.jpg|WereGarurumon Image:Nyokimon b.jpg|Nyokimon Image:Yokomon b.jpg|Pyocomon Image:Biyomon b.jpg|Piyomon Image:Garudamon b.jpg|Garudamon Image:Yuramon b.jpg|Yuramon Image:Tanemon b.jpg|Tanemon Image:Palmon b.jpg|Palmon Image:Togemon b.jpg|Togemon Image:Lillymon b.jpg|Lilimon Image:Pabumon b.jpg|Bubbmon Image:Motimon b.jpg|Mochimon Image:Tentomon b.jpg|Tentomon Image:Pichimon b.jpg|Pitchmon Image:Bukamon b.jpg|Pukamon Image:Gomamon b.jpg|Gomamon Image:Zudomon b.jpg|Zudomon Image:Poyomon b.jpg|Poyomon Image:Tokomon b.jpg|Tokomon Image:Patamon b.jpg|Patamon Image:Angemon b.jpg|Angemon Image:MagnaAngemon b.jpg|HolyAngemon Image:YukimiBotamon b.jpg|YukimiBotamon Image:Nyaromon b.jpg|Nyaromon Image:Leafmon b.jpg|Leafmon Image:Minomon b.jpg|Minomon Image:Wormmon b.jpg|Wormmon Image:Stingmon b.jpg|Stingmon Image:Chibomon b.jpg|Chicomon Image:DemiVeemon b.jpg|Chibimon Image:Veemon b.jpg|V-mon Image:Pururumon b.jpg|Pururumon Image:Poromon b.jpg|Poromon Image:Aquilamon b.jpg|Aquilamon Image:Tsubumon b.jpg|Tsubumon Image:Upamon b.jpg|Upamon Image:Armadillomon b.jpg|Armadimon Image:Zerimon b.jpg|Zerimon Image:Gummymon b.jpg|Gummymon Image:Rapidmon b.jpg|Rapidmon Image:Conomon b.jpg|Cocomon Image:Kokomon b.jpg|Chocomon Image:Jyarimon b.jpg|Jyarimon Image:Gigimon b.jpg|Gigimon Image:Guilmon b.jpg|Guilmon Image:Growlmon b.jpg|Growmon Image:Viximon b.jpg|Pokomon Image:Taomon b.jpg|Taomon Image:Monodramon b.jpg|Monodramon Image:Strikedramon b.jpg|Strikedramon Image:Cyberdramon b.jpg|Cyberdramon Image:Impmon b.jpg|Impmon Image:Wizardmon b.jpg|Wizarmon Image:Elecmon b.jpg|Elecmon Image:Leomon b.jpg|Leomon Image:GrapLeomon b.jpg|GrappuLeomon Image:MetalKoromon b.jpg|Choromon Image:Kapurimon b.jpg|Caprimon Image:Hagurumon b.jpg|Hagurumon Image:Piximon b.jpg|Picklemon Image:Paomon b.jpg|Paomon Image:Xiaomon b.jpg|Xiaomon Image:Labramon b.jpg|Labramon Image:Dorumon b.jpg|DORUmon Image:Ryudamon b.jpg|Ryudamon Image:GeoGreymon b.jpg|GeoGreymon Image:RizeGreymon b.jpg|RizeGreymon Image:Wanyamon b.jpg|Wanyamon Image:Gaomon b.jpg|Gaomon Image:Gaogamon b.jpg|Gaogamon Image:MachGaogamon b.jpg|MachGaogamon Image:Budmon b.jpg|Budmon Image:Lalamon b.jpg|Lalamon Image:Lilamon b.jpg|Lilamon Image:Puwamon b.jpg|Puwamon Image:Pinamon b.jpg|Pinamon Image:Crowmon b.jpg|Yatagaramon Image:Kyaromon b.jpg|Kyaromon Image:Kudamon b.jpg|Kudamon Image:Reppamon b.jpg|Reppamon Image:Chapmon b.jpg|Chapmon Image:Kamemon b.jpg|Kamemon Image:Gwappamon b.jpg|Gawappamon Image:Mushroomon b.jpg|Mushmon Image:Knightmon b.jpg|Knightmon Image:Deputymon b.jpg|Revolmon Image:Babydmon b.jpg|Babydmon Image:Dracomon b.jpg|Dracomon Image:Coredramon (Blue) b.jpg|Coredramon (Blue) Image:Coredramon (Green) b.jpg|Coredramon (Green) Image:UltimateKhaosmon b.jpg|UltimateKhaosmon(*) Todo Image:Kuramon b.jpg|Kuramon Image:Bommon b.jpg|Bommon Image:Cupimon b.jpg|Cupimon Image:Tsumemon b.jpg|Tsumemon Image:Pagumon b.jpg|Pagumon Image:DemiMeramon b.jpg|PetiMeramon Image:Missimon b.jpg|Missimon Image:EbiBurgamon b.jpg|EbiBurgamon Image:Otamamon b.jpg|Otamamon Image:Gazimon b.jpg|Gazimon Image:Candlemon b.jpg|Candmon Image:Koemon b.jpg|Koemon Image:KoKabuterimon b.jpg|KoKabuterimon Image:Gotsumon b.jpg|Gottsumon Image:Kotemon b.jpg|Kotemon Image:Goblimon b.jpg|Goblimon Image:Commandramon b.jpg|Commandramon Image:Syakomon b.jpg|Shakomon Image:Swimmon b.jpg|Swimmon Image:Chuumon b.jpg|Tyumon Image:ToyAgumon b.jpg|ToyAgumon Image:Dracmon b.jpg|Dracumon Image:Neemon b.jpg|Neamon Image:DemiDevimon b.jpg|PicoDevimon Image:Betamon b.jpg|Betamon Image:Woodmon b.jpg|Woodmon Image:Airdramon b.jpg|Airdramon Image:Ogremon b.jpg|Orgemon Image:Centarumon b.jpg|Centalmon Image:Kokatorimon b.jpg|Cockatrimon Image:Cyclonemon b.jpg|Cyclomon Image:Seadramon b.jpg|Seadramon Image:Sukamon b.jpg|Scumon Image:Starmon b.jpg|Starmon Image:Darcmon b.jpg|Darcmon Image:Tyrannomon b.jpg|Tyranomon Image:Devimon b.jpg|Devimon Image:Nanimon b.jpg|Nanimon Image:Flymon b.jpg|Flymon Image:Veggiemon b.jpg|Vegimon Image:Porcupamon b.jpg|Porcupamon Image:Minotarumon b.jpg|Minotaurmon Image:Mekanorimon b.jpg|Mechanorimon Image:Meramon b.jpg|Meramon Image:Monochromon b.jpg|Monochromon Image:Frigimon b.jpg|Yukidarumon Image:Unimon b.jpg|Unimon Image:Youkomon b.jpg|Youkomon Image:Dolphmon b.jpg|Rukamon Image:RedVegiemon b.jpg|RedVagimon Image:Scorpiomon b.jpg|Anomalocarimon Image:SkullScorpiomon b.jpg|Scorpiomon Image:Dragomon b.jpg|Dagomon Image:Digitamamon b.jpg|Digitamamon Image:ShogunGekomon b.jpg|TonosamaGekomon Image:Triceramon b.jpg|Triceramon Image:Datamon b.jpg|Nanomon Image:Pandamon b.jpg|Pandamon Image:Whamon b.jpg|Whamon (Perfect) Image:Volcamon b.jpg|Volcamon Image:Mermaimon b.jpg|Mermaimon Image:Mamemon b.jpg|Mamemon Image:Mammothmon b.jpg|Mammon Image:MetalPhantomon b.jpg|MetalFantomon Image:Monzaemon b.jpg|Monzaemon Image:WaruMonzaemon b.jpg|WaruMonzaemon Image:Pharaohmon b.jpg|Pharaohmon Image:Pukumon b.jpg|Pukumon